Journal of LoveOur Daughter
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Sequel to Journal of Love A story of Krillin and 18. This is during the time of 18's pregnancy and after Marron is born. R&R thanks!
1. Dear Journal

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Alright this is the sequel to Journal of Love A Story of Krillin and #18.  So, I hope you like it.  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Dear Diary,

          There is going to be a new addition to the Kami House.  I'm actually excited!  I just hope I'll be a good mother.  What if the baby hates me?  I'm gonna have to go talk to Bulma if anyone would know the insecurities of being pregnant, she would.  After all Vegeta left her.  Oh, Krillin's coming.  I'll write more later.

                                                                   _Android #18_

Dear Journal,

          YES!  #18's pregnant!  I'm gonna be a father!  What if the baby's short?  Or ugly?  I went up to our bedroom to ask #18.  She said not to worry and the baby would love both of us.  I think she's just as nervous as I am.  She'll be a great mother.  She left to see Bulma.  I was stuck here with my worries, as usual.  He he.

                                                                             _Krillin_

Dear Diary, 

          I went to talk to Bulma today.  She said every mother is worried and that I will do fine, boy I hope she's right.  Krillin's walking around paranoid about me.  He even said "Master Roshi will you pick up your junk!  What if #18 trips!"  I'm not even two months pregnant and he's already worried.  He's such a sweetie.  Bulma says she's throwing my baby shower at Capsule Corp.  I just wonder who on earth she's planning to invite?

                                                                             _Android #18_

Dear Journal,

          Bulma says she's throwing #18 a baby shower in three days.  What am I gonna do?  I asked her and you know what she said?  Come hang out with the boys!  Vegeta?!  Is she nuts?  I can't spend ten minutes with the guy how am I gonna spend a few hours?!  Too bad Goku isn't here.  He could give me some advice on being a father.  Kami, I miss that guy.  Oh, #18's calling. 

                                                                             _Krillin_

This chapter is very short but I didn't have time to write more…and I wanted to get this up.  R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	2. Dear Diary

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Alright, a new chapter…sorry I didn't update as quick…I know how much everyone loves that(including myself)  but I didn't want another story to be done so quick…lol.  I still have a ways to go I think on this story so don't worry.

C-E-F-Y

Dear Diary,

          Today is the baby shower!  #18 looked wonderful, I know she's only like two months pregnant but still.  Chi-Chi, Launch, Baba and my mother were the only people to invite.  I felt kinda bad but hey it was bigger than my shower.  Trunks and Goten were watched by Krillin since he wasn't all keen on spending 'quality time' with Vegeta.  As usual the Prince trained.  I wonder what #18 will have?  Krillin seems excited.  Matter of fact so does #18.  Ironic huh?  She killed him in my son's time and now they are married with a child on the way.  Oh, if Mirai Trunks was here now.  

                                                                             _Bulma_

Dear Journal,

          #18 is now 7 months pregnant.  I'm so nervous.  I can't wait to see our baby.  I wonder what it is?  #18 says it doesn't matter and that she wants it to be a surprise.  I felt the baby kick today!  Bulma came by for a few minutes also.  Well, #18's calling for dinner.

                                                                             _Krillin_

Dear Diary,

          I stopped by Kami House to check up on Krillin and #18.  Krillin is going to be a paranoid father.  It's sort of funny.  #18's looking real good.  She's almost 8 months along.  At last, maybe Trunks and Goten can have a new friend.  Maybe this baby will keep them out of trouble.  Doubtful but you never know.  The royal pain in the ass is calling.

                                                                             _Bulma_

Dear Journal,

          Any day now.  The baby will be here.  I hope the kid's healthy.  #18's getting more and more excited.  I think she likes being pregnant.  She said to me this afternoon that she's going to miss carrying this baby with her wherever she goes.  She's gonna be a natural mother.  I just know it.

                                                                             _Krillin_

What do you think about this chapter?  Is it getting any better or staying good still?  Please review I need some comments thanks!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
